<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>24 Hours A Day 🕛 Twelve AM (Akira Udou) by TheRainRogue</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24537106">24 Hours A Day 🕛 Twelve AM (Akira Udou)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainRogue/pseuds/TheRainRogue'>TheRainRogue</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>24 Hours A Day [✓] [25]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Air Gear</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Fluff, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:34:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>122</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24537106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainRogue/pseuds/TheRainRogue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re home early,” you murmured tiredly as Akira entered the dark apartment.</p><p>The sound of your voice caught him off guard. “Did I wake you?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Udou Akira/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>24 Hours A Day [✓] [25]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770397</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anime, Drabbles</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>24 Hours A Day 🕛 Twelve AM (Akira Udou)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><ul>
<li>
<strong>Genre</strong>: Fluff ☁</li>
<li>
<strong>Word Count</strong>: 100 ☁</li>
<li>
<strong>Pairing</strong>: Reader x Akira ☁</li>
<li>
<strong>World</strong>: Anime, Air Gear ☁</li>
<li>
<strong>Challenge</strong>: Write a fic at 100 words or less ☁</li>
</ul><p>━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━</p><p>“You’re home early,” you murmured tiredly as Akira entered the dark apartment.</p><p>The sound of your voice caught him off guard. “Did I wake you?”</p><p>You shook your head, rubbing at your eyes. “I couldn’t sleep,”</p><p>He chuckled, throwing his jacket off and picking you up into his arms. “You look tired, baby. I would have been home sooner, but Kaito wouldn’t let me go.”</p><p>“It’s fine,” you murmured softly, falling asleep as soon as he laid you onto the bed. He smiled in content, kissing your forehead before climbing in beside you, his arms wrapping securely around your waist.</p><p>━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>